Elise
Elise is a major playable character in Fire Emblem Fates on the Conquest and Revelation paths. She is the youngest of the Nohrian royal siblings, and has two retainers Arthur, and Effie. Profile Prologue Conquest Birthright Revelation Personality Fire Emblem Fates Starting stats and growth rates Prologue/Playable |-|Enemy Prologue = ) |inventory = Heal |skills = Lily's Poise Resistance +2 |st = E }} |-|Playable Conquest Chapter 7 = ) |move=7 |inventory= Heal Freeze |skills= Lily's Poise Resistance +2 |st = D |HPgr = 30 |spdgr = 65 |sprite = File:FEF Elise (Troubadour) sprite.gif |description = Elise :An outgoing and childlike Nohrian princess who loves her siblings wholeheartedly. |recruit = Chapter 7, automatically from turn 3 |strgr = 5 |luckgr = 85 |magicgr = 75 |defgr = 15 |skillgr = 45 |resgr = 55 |strm = -1 |luckm = +1 |magicm = +3 |defm = -3 |skillm = -2 |resm = +1 |spdm = +1 }} |-|Playable Revelation Chapter 14 = ) |HPgr = 30 |spdgr = 65 |strgr = 5 |luckgr = 85 |magicgr = 75 |defgr = 15 |skillgr = 45 |resgr = 55 |strm = -1 |luckm = +1 |magicm = +3 |defm = -3 |skillm = -2 |resm = +1 |spdm = +1 |inventory = Heal Mend |skills = Lily's Poise Resistance +2 |st = D }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - In the White Light |-|Normal = |-|Hard = |-|Lunatic = Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground Reclassing options Troubadour |basepA= Strategist |basepB= Maid |sprite2=File:FEF Elise (Wyvern Rider) sprite.gif |set1b=Wyvern Rider Wyvern Rider |sprite3=File:FEF Elise (Wyvern Lord) sprite.gif |set1pA=Wyvern Lord Wyvern Lord |sprite4=File:FEF Elise (Malig Knight) sprite.gif |set1pB=Malig Knight Malig Knight |fefates=true }} Growth rates when reclassed |-|Strategist = |-|Maid = |-|Wyvern Rider = |-|Wyvern Lord = |-|Malig Knight = Promotion stat gains |-|Troubadour = |str1= |mag1= |skill1+=- |skill1= |spd1= |lck1= |def1= |res1= |move1= |weaponlvl1= E |class=Maid |hp=3 |str=4 |mag=2 |skill=2 |spd=3 |lck=0 |def=4 |res=0 |move+=- |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Wyvern Rider = |skill1= |spd1= |lck1= |def1= |res1= |move1= |weaponlvl1= E E |class=Malig Knight |hp=1 |str=1 |mag=6 |skill=1 |spd=1 |lck+=- |lck=2 |def=1 |res=6 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E E }} Skills Fire Emblem Heroes About Elise's normal variation was made available on launch day, while the summer variation was made available from July 28, 2017 to August 31, 2017 alongside the Nohrian Summer update. Elise (Budding Flower) Character Description Budding Flower :Princess of Nohr who adores her siblings. A bit childish, but has a pure heart and keen eyes. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Starting stats Skills Elise (Nohrian Summer) Character Description Tropical Flower :A Nohrian princess who loves her siblings and has matured a little by taking a solo trip to a tropical island. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Starting stats Skills Fire Emblem Warriors Character Description Elise :A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Fates. She's a princess of Nohr who loves her siblings above all else. As the youngest sibling of the Nohrian royal family, she can be a bit childish at times, but she genuinely wishes for peace. Elise uses her tome from horseback to cast a variety of spells while specializing in lightning magic. Don't be fooled by her appearance--this princess is powerful! Starting stats Crests Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Elise makes an appearance in the trading card game, Fire Emblem Cipher, with the following cards. , Destroy 1 of your Orbs. At the start of your turn, you may pay the cost. If you do, select 2 cards in your Retreat Area other than “Elise” and add them to your hand. Let me at ‘em!: Discard one “Elise” unit from your hand. If you have no Orbs, you may put the top card of your deck face-down into your orb area. ( This skill cannot be used unless this unit was class changed.) |no1=B02-062SR(+) |artist1=Tetsu Kurosawa |- |image2=|-|Normal = |-|Tourney = |-|Comiket = |title2=Youngest Princess of Nohr |name2=Elise |affil2=Nohr |gender2=Female |weapon2=Staff |type2= |quote2= , , |attack2=30 |support2=20 |atkcost2=1 |range2=– |class2=Troubadour |tier2=Base |skill2='Heal:' , Choose a card from your Retreat Area other than “Elise” and add it to your hand. Miracle Emblem: Until the end of this battle, your attacking unit cannot perform a Critical Hit. |no2=B02-063N, B02-063ST (P03-007PR, P03-012PR) |artist2=Tetsu Kurosawa (Natsuki Kamui, ERIMO) |- |image3=|-|Normal = |-|+variant = |title3=Sweet Strategist |name3=Elise |affil3=Nohr |gender3=Female |weapon3=Tome |type3= |quote3= |attack3=50 |support3=20 |atkcost3=3 |range3=1-2 |class3=Strategist |tier3=Advanced |cccost3=2 |skill3='Lily's Poise:' When another allied unit destroys an opponent’s unit in battle, you may pay the cost. If you do, select 1 card from your Retreat Area other than “Elise” and add it to your hand. |no3=S04-005ST(+) |artist3=HMK84 |- |image4= |title4=Blossoming Kunoichi |name4=Elise |affil4=Hoshido |gender4=Female |weapon4=Knife |quote4= |attack4=30 |support4=20 |atkcost4=1 |range4=1-2 |class4=Ninja |tier4=Base |skill4='I’m all in!:' When this unit is deployed using “Ninja’s Emblem,” destroy one of your Orbs. If you do, untap this unit. Ninja’s Emblem: When this unit supports an attack, you may discard 1 card. If you do, instead of sending this unit to the Retreat Area, deploy this unit onto the field, tapped. |no4=B03-057N |artist4=Cur |- |image5=|-|Normal = |-|+variant = |title5=Princess Blooming in a Dark Land |name5=Elise |affil5=Nohr |gender5=Female |weapon5=Knife |quote5=We did it! I feel so incredibly happy right now! |attack5=60 |support5=20 |atkcost5=4 |range5=1-2 |class5=Maid |tier5=Advanced |cccost5=3 |skill5= Replicate: , Flip a card in your Orb Area face-up. This unit gains 30 attack until the end of this turn. Then, if the number of cards in your Orb Area is less than or equal to your opponent’s, you may untap this unit. Brilliant Miracle: If you have at least 1 face-up card in your Orb Area, neither player can perform a Critical Hit with a unit that has a deployment cost of 2 or less. |no5=B06-058SR(+) |artist5=Tetsu Kurosawa |- |image6=|-|Normal = |-|Festival = |altlabel6=Festival |title6=Sweet Little Sister |name6=Elise |affil6=Nohr |gender6=Female |weapon6=Staff |type6= |quote6= , |attack6=20 |support6=20 |atkcost6=1 |range6=– |class6=Troubadour |tier6=Base |skill6='Heal:' , Choose a card from your Retreat Area other than “Elise” and add it to your hand. Tribute: When this unit is destroyed, you may choose one of your Orbs and flip it face-up or face-down. Miracle Emblem: Until the end of this battle, your attacking unit cannot perform a Critical Hit. |no6=B06-059N (P07-018PR) |artist6=Mayo) }} Supports Quotes Endings Gallery Trivia * "Elise" is a feminine given name and a short form of the name, Elizabeth, from the French and Hebrew origin meaning "pledged to God." * Elise shares her English voice actress from Fire Emblem Fates and Heroes, Natalie Lander (Credited as Liv Strander in Heroes), with Fir (Heroes) and Nina (Fates). * Elise shares her critical quote, "No more holding back!", with her retainers Arthur and Effie. External links * Elise's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Playable characters Category:Royal characters Category:Princesses Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters Category:Class B articles Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits